1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock detecting apparatus which detects that a shock has been received, and an image forming apparatus having the shock detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus may receive a shock during shipment or transportation. An image forming apparatus may become defective if a shock is received. If a defective apparatus is operated as it is, a trouble may occur.
As prior art, there is a known method of recording a shock by providing a shock detecting sensor and notifying reception of a shock to the user when actuating an apparatus. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-88680 describes an electronic equipment system having a shock sensor, which is operated from a backup power supply even if a main power supply is turned off, and shuts off the power from the main power supply by notifying the user that a shock has been received.
However, depending on the magnitude of shock, the apparatus may become defective or may be operated. Namely, when the apparatus receives a shock, it is not necessarily to shut off the power supply and stop operation of the apparatus.
Therefore, there is the need for a shock detecting apparatus which effectively deals with a shock, and an image forming apparatus having such a shock detecting apparatus.